


I Can't Change the World, But Maybe I'll Change Your Mind

by ben_wyattt



Series: As We Burst Into Colour, Returning to Life [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Adultery, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_wyattt/pseuds/ben_wyattt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened in York the only thing Luke and Michael can do is run away. 5 years later they've managed to set themselves up with a pretty comfortable life, they have a nice flat, jobs they quite like, and they're ready to start a family. But when Calum shows up out of the blue, more than a little bit broken, some feelings surface for Luke which he thought he'd forgotten. Could they really leave their problems on the other side of the world?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The sequel to Colouring My Senses Cherry Red, where I am still really mean to Calum, but this time there are cute kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - August 1st 2022

 

“Babe? Help please?”

 

Luke looks up from his sketch pad. This is the first time his concentration has been broken all afternoon. He hasn’t even noticed the sun starting to set over the harbour.

 

He gets up from his work station, heading through the open plan living room. Michael is waiting at the front door, juggling grocery bags. He takes a couple of carrier bags off of his husband and carries them through into the kitchen.

 

“Good day at work?” He asks, kissing Michael’s cheek.

“I mean, it was fulfilling, don’t know that I’d say good.” Michael says, putting the shopping away. “Getting pretty close to a breakthrough with one of the kids today. I managed to get her focussed on this drawing, and she was using it to describe her family life to me, it was the biggest step forward she’s made in a long time.”

“Proud of you.” Luke says digging a pan out of the cupboard. Michael chops up veggies for a stir fry.

 

Luke always feels warm inside when Michael talks about his job. He just about died from pride last year when he watched Michael graduate.

 

Pretty soon after they moved back to Sydney Michael had realised that he had a real aptitude for counselling. With some encouragement from both his and Luke’s parents he had started a part time undergrad degree. Towards the end of his course he started specialising in child psychology, and had been working with the kids at a Pupil Referral Unit in the suburbs for the past few months.

 

“What about you?” Michael asks. “Good day?”

“Not bad, been trying to work on this thing for Dark Horse, which is nice, makes a change from churning out bloody adverts.”

“We’ll get sorted soon, love.” Michael says, stroking Luke’s back. “Dark Horse will pick up the princess thing, and you can leave the agency.”

“Hope so.” Luke says, his attention not leaving the chicken in the pan in front of him.

 

After a year at his internship, Luke realised he was going to need a job which paid slightly more than minimum wage, especially with Michael going back to uni. He picked up a job as a designer for an advertising agency in Sydney. It wasn’t too bad to begin with. He was getting paid to draw, and the money was good. Eventually though, coming up with mascots and posters for boring injury law firms, and payday loan schemes, had become a little bit soul destroying. Luke had started working on a comic in his spare time. It followed a character called Princess Asami, a tomboy princess who had a sideline in being a kickass superhero. He’d sent a few pages to a bunch of publishing companies. Dark Horse comics had commissioned a series of issues, excited about Luke helping them appeal to a wider demographic. However, as of yet Luke hadn’t been forthcoming with any completed issues, so they hadn’t been forthcoming with any royalties.

 

“I’m going to go and put something more comfortable on” Michael says, untying his tie, and leaving Luke to dish out dinner.

“Oi, oi.” Luke laughs, gently slapping his husbands butt as he heads into their bedroom.

“Lucas! I’m literally going to come back in in joggers…this is not a sexy thing.” Michael says, reappearing in a pair of jogging bottoms, and faded hoodie of Luke’s. He flops down onto the sofa and starts flicking through the TV channels.

“I don’t know.” Luke says, with a smirk, as he hands Michael a plate of noodles and a glass of white wine . “You look pretty sexy to me.”

“Charmer.” Michael smiles

“I only speak the truth” Luke says, curling into the Michael’s side.

“I don’t know.” Michael says, pinching at his hips. “I think I’m getting a bit flabby. And I’m definitely starting to go bald.”

“No you’re not.” Luke replies, automatically. “And even if you were, I’d still love you.”

They settle on watching E! News, while they eat their tea in a comfortable quiet.The presenter is talking about how it’s recently been leaked that power couple Kim Kardashian and Kanye West are not Soulmates. She sounds very scandalised.

“That kind of stuff makes me so glad I met you when I did.” Michael says, through a mouthful of food.

“Me too.” Luke says, stabbing at a piece of baby corn. “That stuff can get so messy.”

“They’ve got kids as well. Such a mess.”

“God yeah, it’s going to tear the kids apart.”

“We got a boy in at the PRU recently who’d been taken into care, because his parents weren’t Soulmates.”

“You wouldn’t have kids would you? If you knew you weren’t ‘Mates. You wouldn’t risk it.”

“Definitely not.” Michael agrees. “Not fair on the kids.”

Michael changes the channel, flicking through the stations, before eventually settling on some quiz show. They both try to shout out the answers before the contestants on the screen. 

 

“Thank you, baby.” Michael says, when he finishes his food, taking his empty plate over to the sink to wash it.

“You’re welcome.” Luke says, handing Michael his plate as well. He wraps his arms around his husbands waist, pressing soft kisses into his neck.

‘Luke, you’re going to make me break something.”

“Leave the dishes.” Luke says, gently tugging Michael away from the sink.

“Luke stop it.” Michael says. “If I don’t do them now they’ll get left for weeks.”

“I’ll do them later.” Luke says nibbling at Michael’s ear.

“Not right now, Luke.” Michael says, jerking his head away from Luke’s lips. Luke pulls his hands away from Michael’s waist.

“Fine. I’m going to go and work for a bit.”

“Fine.” Michael replies, scratching even harder at the grease caked into the pan.

 

Luke walks over to his workstation, turning to the line art he had been working on earlier, and plugging his iPod into his ears. Michael watches Luke, brows furrowed in concentration. As he stacks the last dish on the draining board, Michael considers going over an apologising to Luke but figures it’s best not to disturb the boys concentration.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to bed, love.” Luke says, pulling Michael’s attention away from the TV.

“Okay.” Michael replies. “I’ll be there in a sec.”

Luke nods, leaning to kiss Michael’s head, but stopping himself.

“Don’t be up too late”

“I won’t.”

 

Luke heads into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and scrubs his face with this weird exfoliating this his mum has told him he should be using. He stares at his face in the mirrored door of the bathroom cabinet. It’s five years since he came back from York, it’s only when he focusses on the way his face has changed, that he realises just how long that is.

 

His blue eyes aren’t as bright anymore, they’ve become kind of pale and watery, and the skin around looks kind of puffy, it’s not droopy or saggy yet, but it’s definitely not the same as it was.

 

He runs his finger along his bottom lip. He pokes at the shiny skin, where his lip piercing has long since healed over.

 

The biggest change though is his facial hair. What had been a straggly, patchy mess, back in York, is now a thick, even beard. Yeah, he would pretty confidently call his facial hair a beard now.

 

He knows he looks pretty different than he did when he first met Michael, but he doesn’t think he looks worse.

 

And as far as Luke is concerned Michael definitely doesn’t look worse. His husbands face had become a little more sharp and defined with age. The neatly trimmed stubble along his chin was only getting darker. While he was constantly worrying about his weight, as far a Luke could see he’d become more toned and lithe. Michael was more beautiful now than when Luke had met him, even after he’d let his hair fade out to it’s natural dirty blond colour.

 

Luke was no less attracted to Michael, and he was pretty sure Michael wasn’t less attracted to him, so their recent lack of intimacy had been a cause for concern.

 

Back in York, Michael had been endlessly touchy, keen to find any reason to be close to Luke, to feel the younger boys skin against his, but in the years since they had moved back to Sydney, Luke’s Soulmate had been withdrawing more and more. He couldn’t really remember the last time they had sex.

 

Luke pulls on his pyjamas and leaves the bathroom. He climbs into bed, letting the TV play softly in the background as he falls asleep.

 

It’s not long before Luke feels the bed dip, the familiar weight of Michael next to him making him feel safe. Michael wraps his arms around Luke’s waist, burying his nose in the younger boys hair.

 

“Sorry I snapped before.” Michael says, barely louder than a whisper.

“It’s okay, I was being a douche.”

“You weren’t” Michael says. “You were just…I don’t know why I was angry with you.”

“Lets just agree that we were both idiots, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Michael says. “I love you.” It sounds more like a question than a statement.

“I love you too.” Luke says, he is pretty much asleep again.

 


	2. August 30th 2022

 

“Luke, where are my cufflinks” Michael shouts into the bathroom.

“Black box in the top draw” Luke replies.

“Which top draw.” Michael mutters under his breath, as he continues to search.

He finds the box in question in the cabinet on Luke’s side of the bed. He opens it up, and sure enough, there are the little jewelled cufflinks, along with a tangle of mess of Luke’s necklaces. He recognises the little silver deer antler he had bought him for his 20th birthday, soon after they met. The silver compass, which Luke had refused to take off for a solid year after they moved back, is also there.

 

“Ready?” Luke asks, appearing in the doorway. He looks devastating, white shirt stretched tight over his broad shoulders, and blue trousers tapering around his never-ending legs.

 

“You look amazing.” Michael says, fiddling with his cufflinks.

“You look pretty sharp yourself.” Luke says with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist. “How did I end up with such a hot husband?”

“I guess you’re just really lucky.” Michael laughs softly.

“You’re not wrong.” Luke says, kissing Michael. “We’d better get going, my mum will kill us if we’re late.”

“26 years old, and still scared of your mum.”

“You’re telling me you’re not scared of my mum?”

“No. Liz is terrifying.”

“Chop chop, then.” Luke laughs, ushering Michael out into the hallway. He stops to pick up the pile of presents next to the door. It ’s a pretty generous pile. Luke figures that since he doesn’t have any kids of his own, he’s going to put all of his effort into spoiling his niece and nephews. He is determined to be their favourite uncle. Not that he’s competitive about it. Except he is.

 

“Do you want me to drive?” Michael offers, as they cross the courtyard, to where Luke’s car is parked. It’s a shiny new 4x4, bought with money from the advance Dark Horse gave him when they commissioned his comic.

“Not even slightly.” Luke says, climbing into the drivers seat. “This car is the most expensive thing I own. Not about to let you drive it into the harbour.”

“Excuse you, I’m a really good driver.”

“That’s just not true, is it?” Luke says, putting the key in the ignition and reversing out of his parking spot.

Michael doesn’t have a response to that, so he concentrates on fiddling about with the radio, finding a station which isn’t playing rubbish, settling on an old Blink 182 song.

 

“Did you hear, they’re getting back together?” Michael asks.

“Not with Tom though, surely.” Luke says, leaving the slip road and joining the motorway.

“Yep, all three original, line up.”

“They touring?”

“Don’t know, it was just an interview with Mark, about new material and stuff.”

The song fades into some pop song from 20 years ago, that they both vaguely remember, but neither of them really like.

“My mum was saying, the woman next door to her is getting married.” Luke says, filling up the quiet of the car.

“Isn’t she, like, seventy.” Michael asks.

“Sixty-two. My parents don’t think their Soulmates, her and the guy, but I guess at the age, you’d just kind of convince yourself, wouldn’t you? Better that than admit you’re broken.”

“Imagine getting to sixty-two with no ‘Mate. That’s terrifying.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I don’t have to worry about it. The thought of not having you, being alone like that, it’s scary.”

Michael gently places his hand over Luke’s on the gearstick.

“I’m here though.”

“I know.” Luke, looking away from the road and into Michael’s eyes for a second.

“I don’t think you could get to sixty-two without meeting your ‘Mate though.”

“Evidently she did.”

“No, I bet she just lost her Soulmate, didn’t tell anyone…not the kind of thing you’d broadcast it it?”

“What, like they died? God that is terrifying. My gran said everything went back to black and white after my grandpa died, I don’t even want to think about it.”

“I was more thinking, they just didn’t work out.”

“It will have worked out if they were Soulmates.”

“Not necessarily.” Michael says.

“It works between ‘Mates Michael, once you meet that’s forever.”

“Not necessarily. You remember Ashton?”

“You’re roommate from uni?” Luke asks, his stomach flipping, he’d never felt quite right about Michael’s old friend.

“Yeah.” Michael nods. “His mum and her Soulmate broke up, he just left her one day.”

“Well you’d have to be fucking idiot to leave your Soulmate.” Luke says, his voice short.

“I’m not saying I would, I’m just saying, it happens.”

“Yeah it happens to idiots.”

“I mean, or just, people who are better off apart.”

“Why would you be better off apart if you were ‘Mates.”

“I don’t know, all sorts of reasons. Jesus, Luke, it’s not like I’ve thought about it, I was just saying.”

“Well just don’t”

They fall silent. Michael speaks up first.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m not…It’s not something I’ve ever thought about. I was just saying…”

“I know. Sorry, I’m just being dumb.”

“And I’m being an argumentative little shit.”

“Yeah you are.” Luke says with a smile. “Going to have to punish you for that.”

“Kinky.” Michael laughs.

“Seriously though. We’re okay, aren’t we?” Luke asks.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Michael asks.

“I don’t know, we’re both working so much, and we’re tired and snappy with each other, we never really have sex anymore.”

“We’re just busy.” Michael says, his voice steady. “We’ll start making more time for each other, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Luke says. “Date nights and stuff?”

“Yeah okay, why not.” Michael says, “It will be nice to do all the stupid romantic stuff we could never afford when we were at uni.”

“Yeah. Yeah that would be nice.” Luke smiles, turning his attention back to the road, as he tries to find the right exit for Riverstone. Michael watches fondly as Luke chews on his bottom lip, his eyebrows knitting together as he looks for the exit.

“Love you, Kitten.” Michael says. Luke blushes at the nickname, which Michael hasn’t used for a long time.

“Love you too” Luke says. Michael turns the radio back up. “Going to love you a lot less if you keep blasting bloody One Direction while I’m trying to concentrate though.”

Michael giggles, and turns the volume down a little.

 

* * *

 

The church looks absolutely beautiful. The small graveyard leading up to the door is filled with bluebells and snowdrops, and someone, probably Celeste, has set down a little trail of tea lights leading from the gate up the huge doors. Luke’s family are huddled around the door, waiting for him and Michael.

Liz is a picture of maternal happiness, in a big wide brimmed hat. She fusses over the baby, while effortlessly instructing everyone around her, everything will run smoothly under her watchful eye.

Ben’s wife, Maria, is slightly less composed, chasing around after her twins who, at 10 years old, are absolute terrors. Ben is doing very little to help, engaged in an depth conversation with Luke’s dad about last nights rugby scores.

It’s Jack and Celeste who actually notice Luke and Michael walking up the path.

 

“Hey, little brother.” Jack says, clapping Luke’s back in a firm hug.

“I’m 26, you can stop calling me little brother.”

“You’re still younger than me.”

Luke rolls his eyes, and chooses to ignore his brother in favour of talking to Celeste.

“You look great.” Luke says, in awe of quickly his sister-in-law has returned to her lithe pre-pregnancy figure.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Luke.” She says, “I feel like shit.”

Luke laughs, but Celeste’s face is serious.

“I literally can’t remember the last time I slept for more than 4 hours.”

“I was told that’s part of the fun.” Luke smiles.

“Don’t have children, kiddo.” She says with a soft giggle.

 

Their conversation is brought to end when Luke feels Liz behind him, ushering him and Michael into the church, and fussing over her ever growing brood.

 

“I feel like your mum was made to be a grandma.” Michael smiles, as they shuffle along the front pew.

“She’s very good at it” Luke agrees. “I think raising three boys gives you superpowers when it comes to looking after kids.”

Michael is about to reply when he feels a small hand tugging on his blazer, he turns to see Georgie - Ben’s daughter - looking up at him.

“Mikey, dad said I could sit next to you and Uncle Luke”

“Alright, munchkin.” Michael says, shuffling over to make space for her.

“I’m too old for you to call me that now.” She says, scowling.

“Oh really?” Michael says.

“Yeah, I’m 11 next month, I’m basically a grown up.”

“You’re right, bet your mum and dad are waiting for you to get a job and move out, eh?”

“Shut up, Mikey, your so weird.” She huffs.

“Georgia Hemmings!” Maria scolds, from the row behind, where she is sitting with Ben. “That’s not how we talk to grown ups.”

“Sorry” Georgie replies. Michael sticks his tongue out at her, she responds by lightly kicking his shin. Luke can’t help but laugh at the exchange.

“I wouldn’t worry too much.” He says, turning around to address Ben and Maria. “I think Mike’s probably just as much to blame.”

Luke feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns to see his mum looming over him.

“You’re needed up at the front, kiddo. They want to get started.”

“Right-o” Luke says, shuffling out the pew, Ben and Maria (who have also been chosen as godparents for baby Hemmings) follow behind him, leaving Michael alone with the twins. He shoots Luke a panicked look, but Luke just smiles back at him fondly. Michael is great with kids, he’ll be fine.

 

The christening goes off without a hitch, Luke says all the weird stuff about renouncing satan at the right time. The twins are surprisingly well behaved, but that might have something to do with packet of Parma Violets Michael is distracting them with.

Once the ceremony finishes, with Liz more than a little bit teary, Andy takes over the role of groups leader, heading up the convoy to the cricket club, where a party is waiting for them.

 

“I don’t know about the rest of yous, but I am very ready for a drink.” He says, as he leads everyone out into the street.

“That is the best sentence I’ve hear all day.” Jack laughs.

Maria appears next to Luke, looking more than a bit harassed. “Luke, the kids are nagging to go over in the car with you and Mike. I don’t want to be a bother, but at this point it’s just easier to say yes.”

“It’s fine, Maz.” Luke smiles.

“They’ve taken a real shine to Mikey.” Maria says, as she lets go of the twins hands. They immediately shoot off to catch up with Michael.

“Yeah, kids seem to gravitate to him. I think it’s because he’s got a mental age of 12 himself.”

“Eh, thats not a bad thing.” Maria says, with a knowing smile. “Helpful when your other half is good with kids.”

“I don’t think that’s on the cards right now.”

“We’ll see.” Maria says, getting in her car.

 

Luke joins Michael and the twins in his own car.

“Seatbelts on, guys.” He says, looking at them through his rearview mirror.

“Can I have my music on” Georgie asks. Michaels passes the aux cord back to her.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Her brother, Max, grumbles. “Her taste in music is rubbish.”

“Is not.” Georgie says, punching Max sharply in the arm.

“Uncle Luke! Georgie punched me.”

“Did not.”Georgie responds, quick as a flash.

“Georgie, I saw you.” Michael says, with no time for the little girls nonsense. “Give Max the aux cord.”

“But Mikey!”

“No Georgie. You don’t punch your brother.”

Georgie reluctantly hands the aux cord over, and turns to look out of the window, scowling.

“Well handled.” Luke says, in awe of how easily Michael got the twins under control.

“I mean, it is my job.” Michael says with a shrug.

Even so, Luke is amazed at how peacefully the rest of the short journey passes.

 

* * *

 

Once they reach the cricket club it becomes apparent that Michael has unwittingly volunteered himself for the role of twin entertainer. Max in particular sticks to him like glue. Michael doesn’t mind, Luke thinks he quite enjoys the attention.

“Do you want a beer?” Luke asks, tearing Michael away from whatever Max and Georgie are showing him on their iPad.

“Please, sweetheart.” Michael says, kissing Luke’s cheek.

Luke heads over to the bar, finding himself a spot next to his mum, who has spent most of the party buying drinks for anyone who will take them.

“You alright mum?” He asks, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, just can’t believe how grown up you’re all getting.” She says, cheerfully. “All my babies grown up, and off with their Soulmates. I tell you what, It makes me feel old.”

“You’re not old, Mum.”

“Well I’m not young.” She laughs. “The kids love Mike don’t they?”

“He’s fab with kids.” Luke agrees.

“How are things with you two?” She asks, picking up their round of drinks and leading Luke to a nearby empty table. “Seems like ages since I saw you both.”

“You saw us at Mike’s graduation.”

“You’re evading, Lu.”

“Things are alright, yeah. Yeah, we’re not bad.”

“Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?” Liz says, sensing the hesitance in his voice.

“I mean, things are good mostly.” Luke says, taking a big gulp of his pint. “We’re not really seeing much of each other at the minute, Mike’s jobs really taking off, and this bloody ad agency takes up so much of my, with trying to finish my own comic as well, yeah, we’re both very busy.”

“Is that everything?”

“I don’t know, Mike’s been kind of distant. But I mean, that’s not a new thing, everything has felt kind of kilter since we moved back over here. I sometimes wonder if we should have stayed in the UK. Wonder that a lot actually.”

“You’ve got a good life here though.” Liz says.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m being daft. It’s all little tiny stuff, and I’m definitely reading way too much into everything.”

“You’ve always been an over thinker, kid.”

“Yeah…it’s just…we’re Soulmates, we should be having bloody marital problems, should we?”

“Everyone goes through rough patches, Lu.”

“You and dad never did.”

“Are you kidding.” Liz scoffs. “Me and your dad have had our ups downs. We went through a really rough patch early on, I was feeling trapped, scared by the whole ‘Mate thing. Did some stuff I really regret.”

Luke wants to know what his mum did, but he feels like it’s not the kind of thing he can really ask.

“You know what helped, what saved us really?”

Luke shakes his head.

“Having Ben. Honestly, probably shouldn’t say this, but you and your brothers have kept me and your dad together more times than I care to count.”

“That’s not really an option for me and Mike, is it?” Luke says.

“Why not?”

“It’s not like I’m going to get pregnant, Mum.” Luke says, with a tense little laugh.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have a family, Lu.”

Luke finally twigs.

“That’s a big step though.” He says, his voice shaky. “I think me and Mike are basically still kids ourselves.”

“You’re the same age I was, when I had Ben.”

Realising that kind of blows Luke’s mind a little bit.

“Look, you and Mike have been together 6 years, you’re not going to get more ready.”

“I don’t know…”

“Michael is amazing with kids. It would be real shame for all that talent to go to waste. And you would be an amazing dad too.”

“You just want more grandchildren to spoil.” Luke laughs.

“”You’re not wrong, sweetheart.” Liz says. “I think you should take Michael his beer, rescue him from Georgie and Max.”

Luke looks over to where Michael is. Max is talking his ear off about something enthralling on the iPad, and it looks like Georgie is trying to braid his hair.

“Bless him.” Luke says, getting up from the table. “Thanks mum.”

 

Luke weaves his way across the dance floor, managing to avoid his more drunk relatives.

 

“That’s an interesting look.” Luke laughs, handing Michael his beer, and pointing to his hair.

“There’s not really a lot of it to braid anymore, but she’s determined.” Michael laughs, taking a sip of his drink. “Looked like you were having a pretty intense conversation with your mum.”

“Nah, not really.” Luke says, quickly. “She’s just on her third glass of wine, getting a bit emotional.”

Max, who up until now has been chunnering away about sharks, or dinosaurs or something, pokes Michael in the cheek.

“Uncle Michael, you’re not listening.” He moans.

“I am mate, promise.” Michael says, turning his eyes back to the iPad.

 

Luke watches Michael and the kids for a bit, amazed by how patient he is with them. Michael manages to convince Max that whatever he’s talking about it the most interesting thing in the world, and more than that he seems genuinely interested. Being completely in charge of these tiny humans, responsible for them, doesn’t seem to phase Michael one bit. He even manages not to wince at how hard Georgie is pulling on his hair, and she’s pulling pretty hard. Luke is starting to worry that she’ going to pull some of the hair out. Liz was right, Michael would be an amazing dad, and Luke’s pretty sure if he has Michael helping him, he can be a good dad too.

 

“I love you.” Luke says, the words slipping out his mouth with him really realising.

“I love you too.” Michael says, kissing his husband. They’re broken apart by two pairs of little hands.

“Ew, that’s so gross.” Georgie says.

“Kissing is super gross” Max agrees. “So much spit everywhere.”

Luke can’t help but laugh at that.

“Sorry buddy.”

“It’s okay, you have to kiss your Soulmate, mum says it’s like the rules.” Max shrugs, like it’s the most simple concept in the world.

 

* * *

 

By the time the party is winding down, the twins have curled in opposite corners of the room, flat out asleep, releasing Michael from babysitting duties. He and Luke decide to take to full advantage of the rare night off, meaning by the time the DJ plays the last song, and turns the lights on, they are pretty drunk. But then so is the rest of Luke’s family. Liz pours Luke and Michael into an uber, promising that she will pick up their car the next day.

 

Once they are alone in the taxi, the mood shifts. Michael catches Luke’s lips in kiss. It takes Luke by surprise a little, but he’s quick to kiss back. They spend the entire ride home making out in the back seat, while the driver concentrates on averting his eyes. They are way too old to be copping off in the back of a taxi, but Luke doesn’t really care. He can feel himself growing hard and this is the closest he has felt to Michael in a while.

 

They stumble out of the car, into the flat. They try in vain, to keep their lips connected the whole way.

“God I’ve missed this.” Michael breaths, as they collapse onto their bed.

“Me too.” Luke says, trailing kisses down Michael’s neck.

“I just want to say, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Luke says, his attention very firmly on Michael’s nipples.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a grumpy twat lately.”

“It’s okay.”

“I love you.” Michael brings Luke’s lips up to meet his. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Will you…will you fuck me?” Michael asks.

Luke’s heart jumps into his throat. As rare as it is that they make love, it’s even rarer that Michael asks Luke to top. His dick feel like it’s about to fucking burst.

“Of course baby.” Luke says, barely able to form the sentence. Luke undresses Michael and leaves his boy to stretch out on their bed while he gets rid of his own clothes and retrieves lube and a condom from the draw.

“You are so beautiful, love.” Luke breathes as he settles himself between Michael’s legs. He coats his finger in lube, and starts to open his Soulmate up.

“No…no condom.” Michael gasps, as Luke pushes a second finger into him, scissoring them gently.

“You sure.” Luke asks, he’s pretty sure he can’t remember a time when he was this turned on.

“I want to feel you, properly.” Michael says, his breaths fluttering and catching in his throat.

Luke would kneel here and finger Michael for years, if it meant the other boys kept making noises like that. He puffs out these little exhales, and sucks air in through his teeth.

“I love you so much.” Luke says, as he tosses the condom on to the floor.

“I love you too.” Michael says, tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair. “Please, Luke. I’m ready…I just…fuck me.”

Luke doesn’t need telling twice. He kneels up, and pulls Michael so he is straddling his lap.

“Want you to ride me, baby.” He whispers, sending shivers down the older boys spine.

Michael lets out whine as he sinks onto Luke’s dick, and Luke not sure how he is still alive after that.

“You sound so amazing baby.”

“You are so big…fuck. Make me feel so full.” Michael says, slowly moving up and down. “Can feel you nice and deep.”

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth baby.”

“You have no idea” Michael hesitates for a second before adding, “Daddy.”

Luke’s stomach flips, and how he doesn’t come right there is a mystery.

“You’ve never called me…fuck, Michael, that is so hot.”

“You like it?” Michael asks, relief flooding though him.

“God yeah.” Luke says. “Why didn’t you say something before.”

“Don’t know…didn’t think you’d like it…you usually bottom.”

“Jesus Michael, baby boy, you are so fucking amazing.” He fucks up into Michael, making the older man groan. “You are bottoming a lot more from now on.”

“Fuck, please.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you. You like daddy fucking you.”

“So much. Fuck.”

Michael breaths are getting shallower, closer together.

“Luke…daddy, fuck I’m close.”

“Come on baby boy, come for me. Come for daddy.”

That pushes Michael over the edge, he comes, a series of ragged gasps torn from his throat. The noises, and the feeling of Michael clenching around him are too much for Luke.

“You’ve got daddy so close, Mikey.”

“Want you to come in me, Luke. Want to be filled up with your cum, want you to breed me.” And that is just too much for Luke, he spills in Michael before he can pull out, or even warn him.

“Sorry, I didn’t meant to…I was going to…”

“It’s okay, I like it.” Michael whispers.

“I’ll go and get a cloth.” Luke says, climbing out of bed. He wiped himself off on the way back from the bathroom, before handing the cloth to Michael. He snuggles back into the bed, wrapping his arm around his husbands shoulder. Michael cleans himself off, and then burrows down, resting his head on Luke chest, listening to his Soulmates rapid heartbeat. They lie in silence for a moment, recovering.

 

“My mum brought up something today.” Luke says, eventually. “It was weird, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“What sweetheart?” Michael asks, lazily tracing patterns on Luke’s chest.

“She said we should start a family.” Luke says. Michael doesn’t say anything for a minute, and Luke wants to die. That definitely wasn’t the right thing to say.

“Seriously?” Michael says at last.

“I mean, we could?”

“Can we afford it?” Michael says, wanting to be practical, before he gets to emotionally attached to the idea of having children with Luke. “I mean both of us working, whilst trying to bring up a baby isn’t really the best situation.”

“You’ve got your job now, and I’ve still got some money from the Dark Horse advance. I’m looking for a reason to leave the ad agency, starting a family seems like a pretty good one.” Luke holds his breath, while he waits for Michael’s response.

“We could do it couldn’t we.”

“If you want to, I don’t want to rush you or anything. But, I mean, I want to have kids with you one day, and I don’t see any reason to wait, we’re married, we’re secure.”

“I would love to have babies with you.” Michael says, finally giving into the idea, and letting the little flutters of excitement which teased at his belly when Luke first mentioned kids fill him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you've all missed me. I submitted my last ever university assignment yesterday so this fic is now my only responsibility. That should mean that I'm updating a lot more often...hopefully.
> 
> Comments make me super happy!
> 
> hmu on tumblr: officialmalumtrash


	3. 15th September 2022

The waiting room is far too deliberately cheerful for Luke’s taste. It’s all bright colours and mis-mashed shapes, and it’s only serving to make his chest tighten with anxiety. He shakes his leg up and down, almost unaware of what he is doing. Michael places a gentle hand on his knee.

“It will be fine, babe.”

“I know.” Luke says, forcing his leg still. “Just my stupid brain.”

“I know love.”

 

A woman in too big spectacles and a too bright cardigan appears in the doorway.

“Clifford-Hemmings,” She announces.

Luke and Michael stand, following her down a labyrinth of corridors, each as brightly disconcerting as the waiting room.

 

They are lead into a small beige office, into which it’s owner has tried to inject some insipid pastel colour. The bespectacled woman gestures for Luke and Michael to sit down in the hard plastic classroom chairs on one side of her desk. She sits in the leather office chair opposite.

 

“So…” She says shuffling through the files in her desk drawer. “We’ve got…Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings, yeah?” She asks spreading a mountain of paperwork out across the desk.

“Yep.” Michael says.

“Okie dokie. I’m Jackie, I’m the social worker who’s going to be walking you through this whole process.” She shuffles through the papers in front of her. “Now who’s Michael and who’s Luke.” She says, finally looking up at them.

Luke thinks she looks a bit like an owl.

“I’m Luke, this is Michael.”

“Fab, odd thing to have to check.” She says with an awkward laugh. “Not often you get same-gender soulmates is it?”

“Clearly it happens though.” Michael says, a little prickly.

“Oh god of course, sorry, I didn’t mean…Sorry, thinking without speaking, god Jackie. Shut up!”

“It’s fine.” Luke says, a kind smile stretching up into his eyes. He really needs her to calm down. If she isn’t calm, there is no way he will manage it.

“Right, got your file here.” She says, flicking through a ringbinder, thick with papers. “Marriage certificates, birth certificates. Obviously you’ve been through all the background checks, Soulmate status, yep. Looks like everything is in order.”

“Great” Michael says, giving Luke’s hands a comforting squeeze. “We were a bit worried there would be some complications, with us both being…”

“Oh no, god no. The way we look at it any home can be a good home.” She fixes them with a wide toothy smile. “Having two dad’s who can provide a loving a home is better than a mother and father who are neglectful. A lot of our children come from couples who aren’t Soulmates, as you can imagine it gets very messy, so I know I’m much more comfortable with the thought a child growing up with a couple like you two.”

Luke let’s out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“That’s comforting to know.” Michael says. 

 

Jackie looks at them, quiet for a moment.

 

“You can relax guys, this isn’t a test.”

Michael lets out a nervous little laugh.

“You wouldn’t have got this far if we didn’t think you were going to make great parents.” She says, her eyes crinkling in warm smile. “This meeting is just so I can get an idea of what you guys are like, make sure we match you up with the right child.”

 

Luke squeezes Michael’s hand. Feeling his Soulmate next to him grounds him. The hurricane in his chest calms down a little bit.

 

“So tell me a bit about yourselves?”

 

Michael and Luke are both quiet for a moment, neither really sure what to say. It Michael who finally speaks up first.

 

“Well…um, I’m a child psychologist. I do a fair bit of work with kids on the autistic spectrum.”

“So would you guys be open to adopting a child who is on the spectrum?”

“I think…we were keen to adopt someone quite young, under two, I think.” Luke cuts in.

“That’s fine. A lot of couples are the same, there can be a lot of…additional challenges with older children.” Jackie says, scribbling away in her little notebook. “So what about you, Luke, what do you do?”

“I’m a graphic designer, well an illustrator. I work for an advertising agency.”

Jackie carries on scribbling.

“But um, I was recently commissioned to write and illustrate a comic book. So once the baby comes I’ll probably work from home, on that.”

“So you’re going to be a stay at home dad?” Jackie asks.Luke nods. “How lovely. Very novel, I’m more used to stay at home mums.” She lets out a little snort of a laugh. Michael and Luke shoot each other a slightly uncomfortable look.

“So, what about your families? Obviously bringing a child into your family is a lot of work, we like it when our prospective parents have a nice secure family network.”

“We don’t really see much of my parents. I have a good relationship with them, but they live over by Melbourne.” Jackie doesn’t stop scribbling. “But um…we are very close with Luke’s family. His parents live out in Riverside.”

“Yeah, my um, by brother, Jack, has just had a daughter, and my oldest brother, Ben, has twins, so there will be lots of other kids for the new arrival to grow up around.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jackie says with a smile. “Seems like the perfect time for you guys to start growing your family.”

“Well everyone else was having babies, we were starting to feel a bit left out.” Michael says with a nervous little laugh.

Jackie finally stops writing. She folds her arms on the table in front of her, and smiles at Luke and Michael. Luke can’t help but feel like a naughty child in the headteachers office.

“Look, you both seem lovely, you are going to make very good parents.” She is quiet for a moment. “To be frank, you seem a little nervous. Obviously that’s natural. Starting a family is a big step forward. I just want you both to be very sure that is what you want.”

“It is.” Michael says, his eyes fiery with determination. Luke can see how much he wants this. Of course he wants this, Michael loves children, he is so good with them. “I don’t know if I’ll be a good dad, but I work with kids every day, I know I’m good with them.”

Luke’s heart flutters as he watches Michael’s eyes glittering.

“And Luke has so much love to give.” Michael continues. “I know he is going to be such an amazing father. There is a little boy or girl out there waiting for us, and they deserve someone as amazing as Luke to look after them.”

Jackie says nothing for a moment, and then goes back to writing in her notebook.

“We’ll be in touch with you very soon, we’ll get a visit sorted out, give you a chance to go into a home and meet some of the kids.”

“Fantastic.” Luke says, unable to control the smile spreading across his face. “That’s amazing thank you.” He reaches across to shake Jackie’s hand. Michael wraps his arm around Luke’s waist, giving him a squeeze.

“We’re really going to be parents?” Michael asks.

Jackie nods.

“You’re going to be great boys. The fact that you’re so nervous about this is a good sign, means you care, and really, with parenting, as long as you care, you can’t go far wrong.” Jackie says, getting up and leading Luke and Michael out of her office, back down the burrow of corridors.

 

Once they’re outside Luke can finally breathe. For the first time that day his stomach doesn’t feel like it’s turning somersaults. He turns to look at Michael, who looks almost as happy as he had on their wedding day.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby” Michael says softly.

“I love you so much.” Luke says. “I’ve honestly never loved you more than I did in there, when you were talking about children, and getting all passionate.” He plants a kiss on Michael’s jaw. “You are going to be such an amazing father.”

“So are you.” Michael says, tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair.

“Not sure I’m as much of a natural as you but…”

“Stop it. I know that everyone is always like ‘Michael is good with kids’ because of my job and everything, but so are you. I meant what I said in there. You have so much love, you’re so affectionate and caring, that stuff is really important with kids. You are going to be amazing at this, so stop selling yourself short, okay?”

Luke nods, kissing Michael.

“I love you.” Luke says, before going quiet for a moment. “I’m really happy the universe gave me you.”

“Same.” Michael says, with a soft giggle. “Now come on, we can’t stand in a bloody carpark for the rest of the day.”

 

As they’re walking across the carpark, Luke feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He checks the caller ID, expecting it to be his mum, or work, or anyone really except for who it is. The number isn’t saved in his phone, hasn’t been for years, but he remembers it. He taps the red button and shoves his phone back in his pocket, before breaking into a little jog so he can catch up with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me consistently updating my fic, mental!!!
> 
> I know some of you are kind of sad about the direction this fic has taken, but as a writer I like to write about conflict. It don't think my writing would have been interesting, or even really good, if I had just been writing about things working out and Calum and Luke being together and happy. I thrive on the angst tbh.
> 
> Calum is definitely going to reappear, but I want my characters to have the most difficult decisions possible to make, because I feel like that sets up an interesting plot. 
> 
> I really hope you guys don't give up on me, because I love writing this AU, I've grown really fond of it over the past year or so I have been writing it. 
> 
> I love comments and you are all so lovely and amazing, thank you!
> 
> hmu on tumblr: officialmalumtrash
> 
> oh yeah! Also! I am working on a new fic based on the book One Day, with the 5sos boys. I think my plan from now on is to alternate weeks, so update this one week and that the next. I would love it if you guys read it :D


	4. October 1st 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Michael go to a care home, and meet some children.

The group home is nicer than Luke was expecting. It’s all chalky pastel colours and soft edges. Luke was expecting somewhere that felt very much like an institution, where efficiency and practicality take priority over everything else, but that is not the case here. Its feels fun and friendly, a place where children should be, a place where children would enjoy being. It is full, though. It seems like children sleep four to a room, and even in the nicest bedroom that has to be hard.

They are met at the door by a smiley, no-nonsense bloke. He’s just the wrong side of chubby, and blading a little bit. He reminds Luke distinctly of Michael’s dad.

“You must be Luke and Michael.” He says with a warm smile and a firm handshake.

“Yep,” Michael says, excitement bubbling up in his voice.

“I’m Alan, I just generally keep stuff ticking over here. Can I get you a coffee or anything.”

Michael and Luke nod.

“Now I can have a sit down with you, flip through the case files. But I often find the best way to figure out which child is right for you is to get in there and meet them.” Alan says with a little laugh. “Jackie said you’re after someone quite young?”

“Under two” Luke nods.

“But we’re not stuck on that,” Michael adds. “When we meet the right kid we’ll know.”

Alan nods.

“Michael, to be frank, your professional background would make you guys perfect parents for some of our older children, and we often struggle to find them good homes.”

“Like Michael said,” Luke cuts in, a slight edge to his voice. “When we meet the right kid, we’ll know.”

Alan nods. “Can I get you a coffee or anything guys?” He asks

“We’re fine thanks.” Michael smiles. “We’d love to meet some of the kids, though.”

“Yeah of course,” Alan says, getting up and leading them off into the common room.

 

The kids are split into little clumps in the common room, bigger ones looking after littler ones. Luke spots a few really little ones, no older than 18 months. He turns to get Michael’s attention, but his husband's attention is firmly elsewhere.

He follows Michael’s gaze to a little girl, sat alone in the corner. She’s this little bundle of freckled dark skin and wild curly hair, twisted into little braids that stick out of her head at every angle. She’s got too big eyes, magnified by her glasses and a too small nose. She’s the only child in the room sat on her own, completely lost in a comic book. Luke only needs to take one look at Michael’s face to know he’s already fallen in love with her.

“Go over and say hello to her,” Luke says softly.

“Should I?” Michael says, chewing on his lips. “Come with me?”

Luke shakes his head, he’s pretty sure that two 6 foot plus men crowding into your space is a daunting prospect for anyone, let alone this seemingly shy little girl.

“I’ll join you in a bit,” he says. “Go on, go and introduce yourself.”

Michael nods and walks over to her.

 

“Hey.” He says, sitting cross-legged next to her.

“Hello,” she says, not looking up from her comic.

“Wonder Woman?” He says, pointing to her comic.

“She’s my favourite super hero,” The little girl says, still engrossed.

“I don’t know, I always liked Marvel more than DC.”

“I like Harley Quinn too,” She says “But she is a bad guy so she can’t be my favourite”

“Sometimes the bad guys are the coolest though” Michael smiles.

“I know” She sighs. “What is your name?” She asks, finally looking up from the comic.

“Michael, what’s yours?”

“Gracie. Are you here to get a baby?”

“Well my husband and I want to adopt someone, yeah.”

“You know my friend Daisy? She is nice. You should adopt her. She is still little. ”

Michael frowns for a minute.

“How old are you Gracie?”

“I’m six, how old are you?”

“I’m 26” Michael laughs softly.

“Who is your favourite superhero?” Gracie asks.

“Will you think I’m totally boring if I say Spiderman.”

‘I don’t like Spiderman.”

 

Luke is stood in the doorway, watching Michael fondly. He looks back at some of the smaller children, then over at Michael and the little girl again. 

“She’s been with us for a while,” Alan says, making Luke jump a little.

“How come she’s…”

“Her parents weren’t Soulmates.” He says. “I don’t think they’d planned on getting pregnant, they turned themselves in.”

Luke swallows thickly.

“She’s probably going to be in the system until she’s 18. Kids don’t generally get adopted once they’re older than four.”

“That’s kind of depressing.”

“Well, things are a lot more complicated with older children.” He shrugs. “And on top of everything else with Gracie she’s autistic. We had some real nightmares with her last year. She’s a big undertaking, a lot of biological parents would struggle to cope with a child like Gracie, so finding adoptive parents who are willing to take that on…Well, it’s highly unlikely.”

Luke purses his lips. He can tell already that Michael’s mind is made up. Gracie’s behaviours don’t phase him, he’s used to working with kids like her, in fact Michael would probably feel more comfortable bringing a girl like Gracie home than he would any of the tiny wailing babies. Luke, on the other hand, isn’t so sure. He has so little faith in his abilities as a parent to begin with, adding extra complications seems terrifying.Michael smiles up at him, looking so completely in love with this little girl, and any argument Luke was forming dies on his tongue.

 

The drive home is quiet. It’s not until they are out of the suburbs that Luke finally breaks the silence.

“You want to adopt Gracie don’t you?” he asks.

Michael justs nods.

“It’s taking on a lot,” Luke says softly. “Aside from everything else, there’s all the attachment issues when you adopt an older child.”

“If anyone can do this we can.” Michael says. “I work with kids like Gracie every day.”

“You can do it, Michael,” Luke says softly. “You can manage all of this, you’re used to kids, but this is all new to me.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“I’m terrified, Michael.” He says. “And with a baby, I’ve watched Jack and Ben have babies, I kind of know the deal there.”

“Gracie needs someone,” Michael says softly. “There's probably no other couple in the world who will take her on.”

Luke swallows, staring out of the window, before looking back at Michael. He immediately softens.

“Look, you know you’ve already won me over,” he says, giving Michael a fond smile. “Just let me pretend to be resisting for a little bit.”

Michael laughs a that.

“I love you.” He says pulling up outside the apartment.

“I love you too.” Luke smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, after what ended up being a really long break. I'm really sorry, I recently graduated uni, so I'm like learning to balance having a full time job with the rest of my life. Please don't be mad. 
> 
> Comments make me happy!
> 
> hmu on tumblr: officialmalumtrash

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the sequel you were waiting for, things are going to be sad for a bit longer, I'm sorry, but there will be moments of adorable domestic fluff, so that kind of makes up for it, right?
> 
> Here's a short little prologue, more stuff is on the way.


End file.
